nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Resident Evil: Revelations
Resident Evil: Revelations is a survival horror third-person shooter video game for the Nintendo 3DS. It was later released on the Wii U as a HD remake in 2013. A Switch version was made in 2017 which was bundled with the sequel, Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Plot Gameplay Wii U differences In the Wii U version, players could input Miiverse messages that appear on the zombies in game. Achievements A list of achievements, based on the Wii U version. Campaign *'We'll Find You, Jill:' Clear Episodes 1 - 3. *'Get Us Out of Here!:' Clear Episodes 4 - 6. *'The Queen Zenobia:' Clear Episodes 7 - 9. *'The Storm is Gone:' Clear Episodes 10 - 12. *'The Dark Forest:' Clear Casual difficulty or higher. *'The Shores of Purgatory:' Clear Normal difficulty or higher. *'The Vestibule of Hell:' Clear Infernal difficulty. *'Surviving Deep Darkness:' Clear the game in Normal difficulty or above without dying once. *'First Victim:' Scan 1 hidden hand print. *'Traces of Tragedy:' Scan 15 hidden hand prints. *'Last Victim:' Scan 30 hidden hand prints. *'Researcher:' Scan an enemy for the first time. *'Research Complete:' Scan all enemy types. *'B.O.W. Hunter:' Defeat 150 enemies. *'Living on the Edge:' Stop an enemy bullet with your knife. *'By the Crosshairs:' Defeat Rachael before she gets to the cafeteria. *'Bamboozle the Oozes:' Defeat 10 Oozes with headshots. *'Die Another Day:' Evade a Scagdead's instant-death attack. *'Triple Play:' Defeat 3 enemies with one shock grenade. *'A Packaged Deal:' Defeat a Scarmiglione as a whole without killing both parts of its body separately. *'Rockets are for Losers:' Defeat a Malacoda without using a rocket launcher. *'The Pool is Open:' Swim in the Solarium. *'Dodge Master:' Dodge 20 times. *'Angry Fist:' Land 10 fully charged physical attacks. Raid Mode *'First Circle Traveler:' Clear all stages in Raid mode on Chasm. *'Midland Traveler:' Clear all stages in Raid mode on Trench. *'Seventh Circle Traveler:' Clear all stages in Raid mode on Abyss. *'First Circle Overseer:' Clear all stages in Raid mode on Chasm with an S rank. *'Midland Overseer:' Clear all stages in Raid mode on Trench with an S rank. *'Seventh Circle Overseer:' Clear all stages in Raid mode on Abyss with an S rank. *'Beyond the Veil:' Clear the bonus stage, The Ghost Ship. *'On Your Way:' Reach player level 5. *'Moving on Up:' Reach player level 10. *'Reaching Higher:' Reach player level 20. *'Raising the Bar:' Reach player level 30. *'Meteoric Rise:' Reach player level 40. *'Top of My Game:' Reach player level 50. *'One for Each Minnesota Lake:' Defeat 10,000 enemies. *'That'll Leave a Mark:' Inflict 100,000 points of damage to an enemy in one hit. *'Dynamic Duo:' Land a fully charged physical attack on an enemy at the same time as your partner. *'Legendary Find:' Obtain a super rare weapon. *'Legends Are Made, Not Born:' Obtain all super rare weapons. *'Shop 'til Ya Drop:' Spend 1,000,000 BP in the store. *'The Unbroken Thread:' Acquire No Damage Bonus for the first time. *'Gutsy:' Clear a stage at 5 levels lower than the recommended level. *'Three is the Magic Number:' Acquire Trinity Bonus for the first time. *'Bonus Enthusiast:' Acquire 10 bonuses. *'Bonus Ace:' Acquire 50 bonuses. *'Bonus Legend:' Acquire 100 bonuses. *'Bonus Demi-god:' Acquire 150 bonuses. Reception ES: Resident Evil: Revelations Category:Resident Evil games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Stubs Category:Resident Evil Category:2012 video games Category:TOSE games Category:Nintendo 3DS stubs Category:Capcom games Category:Horror games Category:Wii U games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games with a demo Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Games developed by TOSE Category:Games published by Capcom